


Our Best Years

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Stalia+high school reunion+ AU"</p><p>Taken from my sideblog acoyotesmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Best Years

“Is it weird that I’m actually excited for this?” Stiles asked as he adjusted his dark grey bowtie for probably the eighth time. He wore dickies, a light grey dress shirt, his bowtie and black dress shoes, a real step up from his usual jeans and hoodie.

Malia came up behind him, pressing against his back and hooking her arms under his to reach up and adjust his crooked bowtie. “No. I think it’s adorable,” she answered, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

She wore a tight red dress, with a matching shade of lipstick and high heels with her long brown hair perfectly curled and spilling over her shoulders.

He smiled and pressed back into her. “I can’t wait to show everyone how lucky I am,” he said, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles one by one.

She gave him a tight squeeze, kissed his cheek and pulled away from him. “Then we better get going,” she said.

He gave himself one more onceover and followed Malia out.

* * *

 

The gym was cheesily decorated with red and white streamers strung up on the ceiling end to end, red and white balloons placed by the entrance and exits while _Welcome back Class of 2013_ banner hung up on stage that had obviously been dragged in here for just this occasion _._ Even the tables and chairs were themed to match the color scheme, daises and roses used as the centerpiece for each table that seated up to eight people.

People milled about, catching up with people they hadn’t seen in a decade and discreetly having pissing matches about whose life was better.

“Do you see them?” Asked Stiles as he walked in with his wife, arms linked.

“Not yet…Oh! There they are!” Malia exclaimed, dragging her husband over to a table by the snacks where six of their friends sat talking to their other friends who sat at the next table.

“Malia!” Allison greeted excitedly, standing up to crush both her and Stiles in a tight hug.

“Alli!” Malia exclaimed.

This prompted the others to stand up and greet them with hugs and handshakes one by one until they’d all done a round and took their seats so they could catch up farther.

“So, how have you guys been?” Scott asked.

“Wait, you don’t know?” Isaac cut in. “You two are usually joined at the hip.”

Scott looked at Stiles guiltily.

“To be fair, Scotty and Kira have a kid with another one on the way,” Stiles said in his defense, “so we haven’t seen each other much lately.”

Isaac nodded in understanding. He and Allison had five months until they learned how busy a kid would keep them.

“But to answer your question, we’re doing really good,” Malia interjected, “the fourth book of the Detective Stillinski series was just green lighted-“

Their friends congratulated Stiles on his young adult detective series getting yet another addition, then allowed Malia to continue.

“-and I’m now teaching fifth grade science,” she finished.

After that, everyone took their turns giving updates about their lives. Jackson had just been asked to be the Best Man at Danny’s wedding and was just promoted at work. Lydia and Parrish had just gone through a scare with their daughter Maya who had been having seizures, but not so much lately. Scott told a story about a dog that had been left for dead that he managed to save. Kira was impatient to have her next kid, wanting to meet it as soon as possible. Isaac was getting a super bowl spot to promote his brand and Allison’s pocketknife collection was getting a major deal with several gun shops to sell them.

“Oh my god, Coach FInstock is here,” Jackson said suddenly.

This of course sparked memories of all the trouble the boys had caused the Coach while they were on the lacrosse team. Which turned into them talking about their favorite memories from high school. Scott’s was the first time Kira played in a game with him, hers was when Scott carved her initials on his lacrosse equipment. Stiles was the last day of senior year when he and Malia walked out hand in hand and went to make out behind the bleachers one last time, while Malia’s was the first time she’d watched him play in a game and he’d waved at her.

The light atmosphere was only interrupted by Kira having to waddle to the bathroom with a concerned Scott chasing after her, but it only led to Jackson excusing himself to go talk to some classmate they didn’t remember.

“Dance with me?” Isaac asked his wife.

“Can you even call what you do dancing? You’re worse than Kira,” Allison teased.

“Hey, she’s gotten a lot better,” Malia said in Kira’s defense.

Allison chuckled then stood up to tug her husband over to the dance floor, listening to him talk about how Erica would agree with him if she and Boyd had been able to make it.

As if it was a domino effect, Jordan asked Lydia next.

“Do you ever wonder what would’ve happened with Lydia?” Asked Malia as her and Jordan made their way to the dance floor.

Stiles made her look him in the eyes as he said, “No, because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I think Parrish is the same for her.”

Lydia had met Parrish their senior year of high school while he was in training to become an officer and after a lot of dancing around their feelings, they’d eventually gotten to the dating thing and had been together officially for a year then engaged and married in the next.

Malia felt the nice warmth of knowing you’re loved wash over her. She’d never been jealous of Lydia because they’d become friends pretty quickly, but she had wondered when Stiles’ crush on Lydia had really ended. He told her it was actually the summer before she move to Beacon Hills when Lydia was dating a boy named Aiden, but she had never been sure that was the truth. All she did know for sure was that he loved her so much that he’d proposed to her at their graduation and that’s all that really mattered. 

“Can I have this dance?” Stiles asked, offering his hand out to his wife.

Malia smiled and took his hand, letting him guide her to the dance floor.

He found a spot a good distance from his friends then set one hand on her waist and kept their other hands joined. They swayed slightly as they danced to ‘Thinking Out Loud’, touching their foreheads together.

“You look so beautiful,” Stiles confessed.

“I’d hope so,” she said. “I didn’t wear this dress to look the same as always.”

“I didn’t just mean tonight,” Stiles said.

Malia looked at him with a strange light in her eyes,”Even when I’m all dressed up for school?”

“Oh, yeah, you’ve totally got that sexy teacher look down,” he said.

“What about when I’m on my period and wear sweats and chocolate stains?”

“Drop dead gorgeous,” he said with no hesitation.

Malia looked at him for a moment then leaned forward and kissed his nose, causing her husband to grin. “Something I said?” He teased.

“What about when I’m swollen and pregnant?” She asked, looking a bit shy.

The way she asked was enough to set off an alert. He stopped dancing, his heart pounding away in his chest. “A-are you-?”

Tears started to fill his eyes as she nodded with a shy smile

He took a second to process before he pulled her tightly against him in a crushing hug. “I-I love you so so much,” he choked out. “I love you _both_ so much.”

Malia hugged him back as she said,” _We_ love you too.”

It took everything Stiles had not to run up to the stage and announce the news to everyone, but he managed to keep dancing with his wife, letting the energy out through faster paced songs. 

Catching up with friends who were always busy with their own lives nowadays and finding out he was going to be a father made their reunion even greater than he’d hoped it would be. But the greatest thing to come out of the whole night was sneaking out to the lacrosse field to look up at the stars and think about all that would come for them in the next chapter of their lives. 

And maybe the making out under the stars had something to do with it too. 


End file.
